Que tal si?
by sonylee
Summary: Una colección de drabbles de parejas de Hey Arnold...parejas favoritas, no tan favoritas, posibles e imposibles...drabble 9
1. Las Gafas azules

Hola!!!!!! Tiempo sin leernos ¿cierto?...pero acá estoy con una nueva propuesta que espero que les interese. Últimamente paseando por me he encontrado con una interesante fiebre por los drabbles y de inmediato me decidí a arriesgarme (soy novata totalmente) y por eso aquí estoy. El drabble, al ser una historia precisa y concisa me pareció una buena alternativa para personas como yo que quieren escribir algo y tienen la inspiración pero no es inspiración suficiente para convertirse en large fic, además también es cuestión de tiempo.

Ya de lo presente, pretendo que sea una serie de Drabbles con nuestras parejas favoritas de la serie, también pueden haber una que otra pareja no muy posible, quien sabe…todo es cuestión de mi imaginación. Ya sin más preámbulos…"Las gafas azules" un Phoebe/Gerald….

…………………………………

**LAS GAFAS AZULES**

**Por Sonylee**

Gerald Johanssen la miraba desde el asiento de atrás fijamente mientras ella, Phoebe Hyerdahl, contestaba una pregunta sobre los poemas de Emily Dickinson, o eso creía él, la verdad es que se había autoexiliado de la clase en el momento en que mencionaba el poema 37…prefería explorar las facciones de aquel rostro claro, sus labios delgados y rosas, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos negros de cortas pestañas y estilo oriental que quizás a nadie más parecieran bellos, pero a él a si, para él no solo eran bellos, eran hermosos y toda ella no solo era hermosa, era perfecta…

Pero hoy, algo faltaba al igual que todos los días.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y esperó pacientemente que todos se marcharan, sabía perfectamente que ella se quedaría unos minutos más guardando sus útiles y que Helga se impacientaría de esperarla bajo el marco de la puerta y la esperaría en la parada del autobús. Tal vez otra vez Phoebe perdería el autobús. La miró unos momentos más mientras ella guardaba el último de sus cuadernos.

Algo faltaba y no aguantó más ver la falta de ese algo.

-¿Dónde están tus gafas?-se atrevió a preguntar, aun sabiendo que esa era la misma pregunta que le hacía todos los días, ya parado frente a ella. Phoebe terminó de correr el cierre de su mochila y lo miró fijamente.

-lentes de contacto-simplemente respondió. La misma respuesta de todos los días.

La chica oriental se perdió a través de la puerta y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, hacía tiempo que no lo miraba, exactamente desde que había decidido que los lentes de contacto eran una mejor opción que sus antiguas gafas azules.

Los años hacían maravillas….y también grandes desastres.

…………

**Notas de Sony: **¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario o crítica solo tienen que clickear submit review GO! Nos leemos en la próxima….


	2. De Celos y Odio

El siguiente drabble es de la pareja Ronda/Harold con intervención de la

big Patty.

Disclaimer: en el primer capitulo lo olvidé pero supongo que todos saben que estos personajes no son mios sino del señor Barttlet y Nickelodeon y que por esto me pagan la décima parte de nada. Solo recibo sus comentarios y reviews. Fin.

&&&&&&&&&

**DE CELOS Y ODIO**

**Por Sonylee**

Lo veía comerse un cubo de alitas picantes y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada…odiaba las comidas con grasas, todo aquella basura de carbohidratos, los refrescos burbujeantes (como esa Yahoo que ahora él tomaba) y principalmente los pudines…dulces… ¿hacía cuanto que no comía alguno?...los odiaba y también lo odiaba a él…por ser rosa, grandulón, insoportable, egoísta y llorón…por sentarse todos los malditos recreos a comer con ella: Patty, su versión femenina ( o eso decía la naturaleza que era ella: femenina).

Los dos rieron, quizás de alguna estúpida broma de Harold y deseó, deseó ser ella la gran Patty, si es que siendo gorda, fea y ordinaria podía estar con él.

Miró su plato de ensalada sin sal, sin vinagre, sin aceite…como su vida, sin verdadera alegría, sin amor, sin Harold…llena de vanidades. Y se puso de pie, caminó hasta ellos que de inmediato ante su presencia se callaron mirándola extrañados…eran tan parecidos y ella tan distinta a ellos…

-¿sucede algo Ronda?-preguntó Harold. Que noble ¿cierto?

Silencio.

-nada sucede-respondió Ronda con voz neutra. Entró la mano en el cubo de alitas de Harold ante la mirada sorprendida de la pareja y mordió, saboreó como nunca aquel grasoso bocado y se marchó.

Ronda Wellington LLoyd nunca perdía…y esta no sería la primera vez.

&&&&

Hola! Gracias por leer….Porot, José Ramiro (disculpa por no poner tu nombre completo) y Bkpets….no soy nueva escribiendo en Hey Arnold, publiqué un fic llamado "Vuelve a mi" y si no estoy mal creo que Bkpets fue uno de los lectores…. soy novata en escribir drabbles (estas historias de un solo capítulo) que están muy de moda en fanfiction.

¿Qué puedo decir de este? Que hasta ahora es uno de mis favoritos porque supongo que así debió sentirse Ronda en algún momento pues todos sabíamos que había algo cociéndose entre ella y Harold. No me culpen por la manera de hablar de big Patty, a mi en lo personal me parece un gran personaje, es un encanto de chica pero esa es la manera de hablar de Ronda ¿no? Especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que antes ella no pensaba muy bien de Patty u ¿olvidaron el capítulo de las botas y la escuela de modales? Quizás el próximo sea una historia de los abuelos……SI LOS ABUELOS!!!! Ya la tengo en mente. Y habrán más parejas interesantes….dejen reviews!!!!

bye


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Gerty

El siguiente drabble como lo prometí es de los abuelos. Un Phil/Gerty (no estoy segura de que así se escriba)

Disclaimer: Todos saben que estos personajes no son mios sino del señor Barttlet y Nickelodeon y que por esto me pagan la décima parte de nada. Solo recibo sus comentarios y reviews.

&&&&&&&&&

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GERTY**

**Por Sonylee**

_Happy birthday to you, hap__py birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gerty, happy birthday to you_

La canción había terminado y todos aplaudían esperando a que ella soplara las velas y pidiera secretamente su más anhelado deseo. En un rincón estaba Phil, por alguna razón que desconocía estaba cabizbajo y mechones de su pelo chocolate le cubrían los ojos…sabía perfectamente que ella, que siempre lo molestaba y perseguía, no era santa de su devoción pero aun así dolía…tal vez Phil nunca se diera cuenta de que debajo de sus insultos y burlas estaba un verdadero sentimiento que con su juventud no podía llamar amor pero se parecía, realmente se parecía.

Gerty Cerró los ojos y pidió el deseo…las velas se apagaron y todos volvieron a aplaudir, todos menos él.

La voz de Dino Spumoni llenaba el lugar, había bailado con todos los chicos que se lo habían pedido, se había divertido como nunca a pesar de guardar esa preocupación por Phil. Salió al pórtico a tomar un poco de aire y precisamente él se encontraba allí.

-hola cabezón-trató de sonar lo más despreocupada posible. El aludido no respondió, solo miraba el cielo estrellado-hermoso ¿verdad?-se atrevió a preguntarle también fijando su atención en la noche

-si, hermoso-respondió Phil-¿Cuál fue tu deseo Gerty?

La rubia lo miró sonriente y arqueando una ceja.

-disculpa vaquero pero los deseos no se revelan porque si lo haces no se cumplen y quiero de verdad que se cumpla

-estas hermosa hoy-confesó

-y te diviertes tanto en la fiesta que te has pasado toda la noche en un rincón sin hablar con nadie hasta ahora ¿Qué te sucede Phil?-preguntó ignorando el elogio. Había cosas más importantes

-es la primera vez que me llamas Phil…siempre es cabezón, vaquero, don mentón, quijote, quijadas

-si, si, si, basta-lo interrumpió sonriendo-digamos que estoy madurando ¿bueno?

-hazme un favor, no madures nunca-le dijo sonriendo…

Entonces Phil la aceptaba tal y como era ella: risueña, burlona, mandona, algo loca…no lo esperaba, como tampoco esperaba que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos con un tierno roce regalándole así su primer beso. Gerty nunca se había sin palabras hasta este momento.

-feliz cumpleaños Gerty-susurró Phil, le sonrió y luego se marchó.

Aun estaba Gerty sin palabras cuando recordó el deseo que había pedido.

&&&&&&&

Notas de Sony: ta tan….Espero que les haya gustado, al menos yo estoy conforme con el resultado. ¿En que contexto imagino que sucedió esto? Según Hey Arnold y si no me equivoco, los abuelos se conocen desde que tenían más o menos la edad de Arnold, ósea 9 años, y desde siempre han vivido en Hillwood pero como comprenderán en mi historia no tienen 9 años, yo diría que andan por los 16 más o menos y si, sé que Dino aun no era cantante por esos tiempos (Dino aparece un tiempo antes de que los abuelos se casen) pero no se me ocurrió alguien más y me pareció perfecto por que era un fenómeno en su época. Ya sobre sus reviews, muchísimas gracias por leerme…me dicen que haga capítulos más largos, eso será imposible porque estos no son capítulos, son historias independientes que nada tienen que ver con la otra y encima es drabble que según tengo entendido debe tener menos de 500 palabras. Espero me entiendan y sigan dejando sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima y me dedico este drabble porque mi cumpleaños es el lunes nn…

Que lluevan dulces y besos…


	4. Amor A Lo Pataki

El siguiente drabble es de una pareja que por supuesto no se iba a quedar…Arnold/Helga

Disclaimer: lo saben, estos personajes no son mios…pero se los recuerdo para evitar confusiones ¿bueno?

&&&&&&&&&

**AMOR A LO PATAKI**

**Por Sonylee**

Aunque quisiera hacer de cuenta que esas personas con extremos problemas mentales no eran su padre (el maniático por las frituras, obsesionado con el dinero, los localizadores y la rueda de la fortuna), su madre (que para ser sincera se había preguntado varias veces si es que tal vez se drogaba) y su hermana (la señorita perfecta, "soy buena en todo aunque de vez en cuando me harte la vida")….si que lo eran, la familia Pataki, y ella aunque no lo notaran muchas veces formaba parte de ellos…tenía un poco de la ambición de big Bob y de sus dudosos "buenos modales", un tanto del desenfado de Miriam cuando habían cosas de la escuela y de los amigos que le daban igual y lo que mas le dolía admitir, también había algo de Olga en ella…su fragilidad.

Y es que podía ser la ruda Pataki delante de todos, la jefa de "Betsy y los cinco vengadores", pero en el fondo solo era una chica más, la normal, atrapada por las cuerdas del amor y flechada en el trasero (supone que ahí debe doler más) por el odioso ángel cupido…cegada por Arnold y sus perfecciones imperfectas, algo así como conquistada por esa cabeza llena de grandes ideales e inteligencia pero aun así, cabeza de balón.

-¿no has querido besarme cierto? fue un error ¿cierto?-le escuchó preguntarle con los ojos llenos de lo que parecía ser horror ¿de verdad era tan malo ser amado por Helga G Pataki?

-claro que fue un error, la emoción del momento ¿tu que crees Arnoldo?

Y al ver su expresión de alivio y escuchar la larga exhalación que le pareció un "Aleluya", Helga lo supo, había hecho lo correcto al mentir y tragarse los sentimientos, al actuar desenfadada, al ser lo contrario de Olga y por consiguiente de ella misma…Y al ser una Pataki.

&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de Sony:** Hola de nuevo!! Muchísimas gracias por sus felicitaciones, la pasé genial…ya del drabble, espero que les haya gustado. Se sitúa en el momento en que Helga besa a Arnold en la película, si mal no recuerdo fue en un autobús. No se desanimen porque esta algo triste, ya vendrán tiempos mejores para Helga, se los aseguro… porque planeo hacer dos drabbles de cada pareja…jajajajaja!!!! (Risa malvada)…en fin gracias por seguirme leyendo y Bkpets lo tendré en cuenta….

Nos leemos en el próximo…

Peace N Love


	5. Helgadicto

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon; por esto me pagan la vigésima parte de nada. Es solo cuestión de entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.

Hola!!!!! Espero que les guste el siguiente drabble…y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, que felicidad que se adicionen más personas a este proyecto. Sigan leyendo….

&&&&&&&&&

**HELGADICTO**

Desde detrás del bote de basura metálico, él la observaba y pensó que estaba tan hermosa como todos los días…con su ya característica coleta con el moño rosa que no pegaba con su atuendo (unos pantalones estilo militar verdes y una camiseta negra), su carpeta decorada con patinetas y cantantes de rock, escuchando música con su reproductor de mp3…no era como las otras chicas y nunca lo había sido, por eso la amaba, por ser diferente...y él también lo era, aunque un tipo de diferente que no servía a nada ni a nadie y que nada ni nadie extrañaría si faltara. Y Ella era otro tipo de diferente, a ella la amaban, la extrañarían, principalmente él moriría si llegara a faltar.

La verdad es que sabía que no podía ser más patético de lo que ya era pero siempre debía hacer algo para llamar su atención, aunque aquello fuera ser invisible y que ella no se diera cuenta de que la seguía, de que vigilaba sus movimientos, de que velaba sus sueños, de que sabía perfectamente todo lo que ella sentía y que por eso se sentía enfermo.

sabía lo que ella sentía por él…si, sabía que Helga amaba a Arnold desde aquel día lluvioso que él la cubrió con su paraguas y halagó su moño rosa que ahora usaba en una sola cola...sabía que no había tirado a la basura ese ultimo vestigio de su niñez solo por Arnold. El buen Arnold era su gran rival pero él no era rival para aquel chico noble que Helga suponía perfecto a pesar de sus errores… él, él no era nadie…solo su sombra…

Vio como Helga salía de su ensimismamiento al llegar él, Arnold. Vio como se sentaba a su lado, intercambiaban algunas palabras, un ceño fruncido de Helga, como Arnold arqueaba una ceja, ella sonreía, él sonreía y él tocaba su mejilla y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y luego lo besaba…como él siempre había deseado ser besado por ella.

Desviando la mirada comprendió que ellos eran el uno para el otro, tan distintos y al mismo tiempo con tantas cosas en común, la diferencia radicaba en que uno era demasiado abierto con sus acciones y sentimientos mientras el otro prefería esconder su bondad tras la fachada dura que le brindaba protección.

Sonrió tristemente y volvió a mirarlos, su beso ya había terminado y conversaban de cualquier cosa.

Él de verdad había considerado marcharse y dejarla para siempre en paz, no seguirla, no cuidarla como creía que hacía, no saber nada más de ella pero no…

Brainy no sería Brainy sin ser adicto a Helga.

&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de Sony**: Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal? Un Brainy-Helga-Arnold…..vaya triangulo!!! Personalmente me ha gustado mucho escribirlo ya que no había utilizado el personaje de Brainy y me pareció que debía darle un espacio en estos drabbles. Denme su opinión por favor….


	6. Lo Que Trajo La Nevada

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon; por esto me pagan la vigésima parte de nada. Es solo cuestión de entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.

En fin no me parece de los mejores pero…Disculpándome por la tardanza………

&&&&&&&&&

**LO QUE TRAJO LA NEVADA**

**Por Sonylee**

La nieve no había parado de caer y la brisa fría congelaba sus poros, comprendía perfectamente por que ella había enfermado…y si, estaba preocupado, por eso cuando el profesor había pedido un voluntario que le llevara las tareas a Helga no lo dudó un segundo y se ofreció. Y ahí estaba, caminando bajo la intensa nevada de aquella tarde en dirección a la casa de Helga Pataki, al fin divisó la puerta y ya frente a ella tocó el timbre. Pasaron algunos minutos y apareció frente a él, algo pálida pero con una débil sonrisa.

-Arnold-murmuró. Miró al cielo y luego lo miró a él-en las noticias dijeron que habría una tormenta intensa, pasa porque aunque no lo creamos la meteorología esta vez fue una ciencia confiable-agregó. Arnold sonrió y pasó. El ambiente estaba cálido.

-¿ya estas mejor?-preguntó Arnold sentándose en un sillón que ella le había ofrecido luego de que pasaran a la sala

-mejor-contestó ella-en unos días volveré a ser la misma chica molesta, te lo aseguro-agregó guiñándole un ojo. Arnold rió-a ver ¿y que malas noticias me traes?

-tareas de Literatura, álgebra, historia, geografía, geometría, biología, química….-

-basta, sabía que las noticias eran malas pero no imaginé que tan malas…-lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño-parece que falté toda una vida a la escuela y no tres días

-¿no crees que el profesor ha sido considerado en mandarte los deberes?-preguntó Arnold con tono de diversión, Helga arqueó la ceja

-OH si, muy considerado-ironizó ella-¿Por qué viniste tú Arnold? ¿Por qué no Phoebe?

-¿te molesta que esté aquí?-preguntó él sonriendo

-no, no me molesta…por si no lo notas no te he dicho ni una sola vez "cabeza de balón"

-vaya si que gran indicio ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?-

-la verdad es que me sorprende-ignoró el comentario sarcástico de él con una media sonrisa-al fin y al cabo solo soy la chica que tanto te molesta y estos días para ti debieron ser como vacaciones

-sinceramente, no me gustan las vacaciones….y esa es la principal razón-confesó. Helga lo miró sorprendida, no creía entender lo que estaba entendiendo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó

-lo que oíste-dijo, se paró de su asiento y tomó asiento a su lado, muy cerca. Repentinamente la enferma Helga comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y es que no era para menos, el chico que le gustaba desde que tenía razón invadía su espacio personal, era suficiente razón como para sentirse acorralada-no me gustan las vacaciones porque no estás cerca de mi para "molestarme"…porque te extraño-admitió con un leve sonrojo pero con mirada sorprendida. La cara de Helga se convirtió en un farol de luz roja

-¿te sientes bien?-balbuceó ella pero no pudo seguir preguntando más porque unos labios cálidos rozaron con timidez los suyos y lo peor no fue eso sino que los suyos comenzaron a corresponderle…y es que se sentía tan bien, se reconfortó mentalmente ella. Seguían en aquel intento de beso, con Arnold abrazándola por la cintura y ella con las manos alrededor de su cuello, cuando sintió que una lengua invadía su boca intentando provocar la suya….eso fue demasiado…eso la despertó del letargo-¿Qué HACES CABEZA DE BALÓN?-exclamó alarmada poniéndose de pie, Arnold la imitó con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y muy sonrojado

-pues te beso-respondió con simpleza. Helga no dijo nada-te quiero Helga-dijo

-no me puedes dar una noticia así sin anestesia, Arnold….-dijo más para si misma que para él chico. Arnold sonrió aun más

-y tú también me quieres, Helga Pataki

-no he dicho eso-le contradijo intentando parecer molesta. En realidad su reacción había sido tan brusca al darse cuenta de que al fin estaba besando, en serio, al chico de su vida. A Arnold

-ese beso si

-te aprovechaste de que estoy enferma, Arnold

-claro…y permíteme seguirme aprovechando-le dijo rodando los ojos. La haló por la cintura para acercarla a él-una pregunta ¿tus padres están aquí?

-que tarde preguntas eso, Arnold-dijo ella sonriendo divertida, olvidando un rato sus nervios-si hubiesen estado aquí Big Bob te estuviera azotando con su cinturón de la suerte ¿no crees?

-cierto-concordó él y volvió a besarla….

Todo había sido extraño, repentino, increíble pero ya habría tiempo de preguntas…ahora solo quería ocuparse de su pronta recuperación a base de los besos que había traído la nevada.

&&&&&

**NOTAS DE SONY:** Espero que les haya gustado este drabble y que se hayan dado cuenta que las nevadas (para las personas que viven en sitios donde cae nieve) o los tiempos mas o menos fríos (para personas que como yo viven en lugares donde hace una simple brisita y a uno le parece "frío) no solo traen resfriados….Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me halagan hasta el sonrojo jajajaj, respondiendo algunas preguntas de **Porot**: sip, en Helgadicto, Arnold y Helga eran novios, por eso la duda momentánea de Brainy en seguir obsesionado con ella o no; los abuelos para mi perspectiva en "Feliz Cumpleaños Gerty" tenían algunos 16 años; en lo de los besos, este drabble creo que te cumple ese deseo por el momento; y en lo del suspenso, personalmente no creo que tan pocas palabras den para crear suspenso pero se hace lo que se puede…..

No se preocupen chicos y chicas, aun quedan drabbles, aun queda imaginación y les prometo más, d verdad…¿Por qué no proponen sus parejas? Así me dan ideas.

Me despido, deseando que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, que el Señor los bendiga….

Nos leemos!!!!!!!


	7. Lo Mejor Es Un Chupón

Hola!!! Feliz año 2008, realmente espero que en este año que recién empieza todos sus sueños y metas se conviertan en realidad.

Aquí les traigo un drabble de una pareja no oficial pero que a mi me encanta desde que se me ocurrió utilizarla en mi fic anterior "Vuelve a mi" y tuvo buena aceptación entre los lectores, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un review y a los que no, por favor anímense ¿bueno? Lila/Lorenzo

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon; por esto me pagan la vigésima parte de nada. Es solo cuestión de entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LO MEJOR ES UN CHUPÓN**

**Por Sonylee**

-¡Lorenzo, necesito tu ayuda urgente!-Lila llegó corriendo hasta donde él estaba tomando una soda. La pelirroja respiraba agitadamente mientras tenía la mano en el pecho

-¿Qué sucede pelirroja?-preguntó el chico con tranquilidad. Lila prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada pensando en que era increíble que él estuviese tan tranquilo mientras ella prácticamente estaba que colapsaba

-es que…es que necesito que audiciones conmigo para el musical escolar-respondió rápidamente. La expresión tranquila de Lorenzo de inmediato cambió

-¡estas loca si piensas que lo haré!-exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras se alejaba de ella pero no valía de nada, la pelirroja lo perseguiría hasta la muerte si era necesario

-¿Qué no entiendes que es importante para mi?-preguntó poniendo su mejor expresión dramática, no serían en vano tres años de actuación en la Academia

-conmigo eso no te funciona y lo sabes-

Lila se adelantó para ubicarse frente a él y detener su marcha

-Lorenzo, por favor ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te suplique? Sabes perfecto que tú eres el único con el que me desenvuelvo maravillosamente en la pista-se sinceró con él. No era mentira, desde que se habían encontrado en la escuela de baile (donde él también estudiaba pero secretamente por loca idea de su madre que pensaba que debía "culturizarse" al máximo), había descubierto que era su perfecto compañero de baile, por la elegancia de sus movimientos, por su gracia, por su porte…solo con él se sentía demasiado confiada

-me estas haciendo llorar-ironizó desviando la vista de ella. Lila tomó aire armándose de paciencia, tampoco quería arruinar su futuro por matar a este sujeto, no

-bien, seamos fríos entonces ya que no te importan mis sentimientos-hizo un último intento de conmoverlo pero nada, Lorenzo seguía mirando a un punto cualquiera por encima de su pelirroja cabeza-te permitiré un chupón

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido Lorenzo. No podía ser que ella supiera que cuando bailaban o hablaban o simplemente cuando estaban juntos, él miraba su cuello blanco y suave…era su secreta fantasía besar sus labios y besar su cuello…posiblemente hacerle un chupón. A cierta edad había aprendido que era divertido y no temía pasar por vampiro porque en realidad nada tenía que ver…el chupón se forma por las venas tan sensibles que se encuentran en el cuello no porque duela o haya sangre involucrada. Tragó saliva, realmente nunca había esperado esto

-¿y entonces que dices?-preguntó Lila con decisión

-de acuerdo-respondió de inmediato.

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando Lila lo haló y lo llevó corriendo al auditorio. No vaya a ser que cambiase de opinión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-te lo agradezco Lorenzo, en serio-exclamó riendo Lila y abrazándolo al ver su nombre en la lista de seleccionados del musical y encima de eso como una de las protagonistas-aunque tuve que sobornarte, mal amigo-le dijo al oído aun sin romper el abrazo. Lorenzo rió

-ahora págame-exigió. Lila sonrió y se separó un poco de él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando su cuello, Lorenzo se fijó específicamente en aquel lunar y supo que cerca de ahí debía dejar su marca. Se iba acercando aun más al objetivo cuando un objeto cerca de su boca lo detuvo

-lo prometido es deuda-canturreó Lila con alegría mostrándole una paleta roja bastante grande-este es mi dulce favorito y… te permito un chupón

Decir que a Lorenzo se le abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada es poco, decir que su mandíbula cayó al piso es otro poco, decir que se quedó en shock no es exagerar.

-¿y que pensaste, eh?-preguntó ella. Sus risas se escucharon amplificadas por aquel pasillo mientras comía su dulce y se marchaba del lugar.

-preciosa bruja, esta me la pagas-dijo para si mismo Lorenzo iniciando una persecución a la pelirroja, él no se quedaría con las ganas, claro que no. Se merecía su chupón y lo iba a lograr, OH si.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**NOTAS DE SONY:** ¿y que pensaron ustedes, eh? jajajaj

solo espero que les haya gustado…y que please dejen sus comentarios, me gusta leer lo que piensan, el anonimato no sirve de mucho aca….

Cuidense

Nos leemos en el próximo…que me encanta, Un Rhonda/Curly


	8. PRINCESA

Hola…que tal? Sin más que escribir, lo prometido es deuda…aquí les traigo un Curly/Rhonda. Les advierto que tal vez no termine de una manera muy agradable para ustedes pero es mi idea muy personal de cómo podría terminar todo entre estos personajes…….

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon; por esto me pagan la vigésima parte de nada. Es solo cuestión de entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**PRINCESA**

**Por Sonylee**

Aquella princesa bajaba por los escalones como lo que era: una estrella. Con el pelo suelto que llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, los grandes ojos negros…vestida de rojo y negro, sus colores favoritos, caminando como si el mundo debiera arrodillarse a sus pies…y para él así era.

Rhonda pasó olímpicamente de él, como siempre, no lo miró, ni siquiera le dirigió alguna palabra despectiva. Solo se fue con sus amigos mientras aquel imbécil que llevaba por dentro y por fuera la miraba embelesado…y una vez más se decidió, aunque una vez más perdiera.

-¡escuchen escuela preparatoria de Hillwood! ¡Este que les habla es Tadeo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través del megáfono ya en la azotea del edificio de cuatro plantas, había subido corriendo, estaba cansadísimo por el esfuerzo pero no le importaba. Vio con loca satisfacción como las personas empezaban a reunirse frente a la escuela observándolo con miedo en los rostros. Sabía que pronto llegaría ella, la princesa-¿Qué NO SABEN QUIEN ES TADEO? ¡¡PUES YO MISMO, CURLY!! El pelele a quien nadie importa pero no se crean demasiado imbéciles…A MI ME IMPORTA UN DEMONIO QUE YO NO LE IMPORTE A USTEDES

Escuchó el murmullo de las personas y rió con amargura, burlándose de esos pobres tontos que, cuando alguien como él decidía poner en peligro en su vida, se dignaban a tratar de ver lo "invisible"…pero dejó de reír, ahí estaba ella y no mirándolo con desprecio, se veía preocupada.

-Rhonda….-murmuró…volvió a sonreír sin importarle tampoco que unas gruesas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo-RHONDA!!! SOLO ME IMPORTA QUE YO TE IMPORTE UNICAMENTE A TI…NO IMPORTA NADIE MÁS SOLO TÚ…PERO UNA PRINCESA COMO TÚ NO SE ENAMORARÍA DE UN DEMENTE OBSESIVO COMO YO…DE ESTE POBRE IMBÉCIL ¿VERDAD?

Vio como Rhonda se preocupaba más y se sintió culpable por hacer que aquel bello rostro se oscureciera, iba a decirlo pero ella se marchó corriendo y la cólera se apoderó de él, ni siquiera cuando el decidía morirse le importaba.

-¿Cómo PODRÍAMOS SABERLO, RHONDA? ¿Cómo PODRÍAMOS SABER SI TE ENAMORARÍAS DE MI SI NO TE HAS DADO LA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCERME?-gritó aunque ya no la veía, solo esperaba que cuando su cuerpo diera contra el pavimento y muriera a consecuencia de un golpe en la cabeza, ella se sintiera terriblemente mal, porque todos sabrían que ella era la culpable. Se quedó en silencio, la lluvia ahora era más fuerte y nadie abajo se movía, la curiosidad podía más con ellos que la amenaza de un resfriado.

-¡Curly!-escuchó como gritaban su nombre. Al volverse la vio, ella lo miraba con ojos cristalizados. Sería osado y pensaría que él era la causa

-Rhonda-murmuró olvidando el megáfono en el suelo. Notó que su pelo mojado, su conjunto carísimo rojo y negro también empapado

-no tienes que hacerlo, por favor piénsalo-le dijo con voz suave, muy despacio. Se iba acercando a él con cautela como si temiera que él completara esta vez su locura

-tú eres lo único que me importa y sin ti no quiero nada-le dijo con voz quebrada y los ojos rojos tras las grandes gafas, ya comenzaba a llorar-yo sé que nunca estarás conmigo ¿Por qué no dejas que acabe de una vez por todas con este gran estorbo en tu vida?

-no digas eso, Curly-dijo ya a unos pocos pasos de él

-no es mentira…lo sabes-contestó enjugándose las lágrimas aunque sabía que la lluvia se mezclaba con ellas-déjame acabar con este pobre estúpido, este demente que desde siempre te ha jodido la vida

-Curly…no, por favor, no cometas este error-le suplicó. Notó que estaba demasiado cerca suyo como para ignorarla y no pudo más, la haló por un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo, rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo y la besó, chocó sus labios contra los suyos y probó la gloria…si, los acarició una y otra vez, un beso de verdad…tal vez Rhonda le correspondía con pasión para evitar su locura pero eso ahora era lo de menos… ¿desde cuando los locos tenían razón? ¿Desde cuando pensaban?

Se separó de Rhonda como si su contacto quemara y así era, comprendía perfectamente que luego de que ella correspondiera a ese beso no la dejaría en paz, la perseguiría aun más hasta lograr que fuera suya en todas las maneras habidas y por haber…no podía permitirlo. Sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, por favor te pido que no te sientas culpable…la culpa es mía por no ver que eres inalcanzable para mi-le susurró al oído aun teniéndola contra su pecho-te amo, princesa.

Rhonda no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Curly se había separado de ella y lanzado al vacío en menos de un parpadeo. Escuchó las exclamaciones de los que estaban abajo y luego no escuchó nada.

Solo supo que en Hillwood la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse y las nubes volvían a mostrar el sol.

&&&&&&

NOTAS DE SONY: Espero q les haya gustado y bueno, solo en espera de sus comentarios………..

CCIAAO


	9. Tres RazonesSra Pataki

Disclaimer::: no tengo nada, todo es de Nickelodeon y de Graig Barttlet….

Hola…gracias por los reviews.

Luego de preguntarme durante años las razones por las que alguien que se supone mentalmente sano se casaría con Big Bob he llegado a la siguiente conclusión, espero que les guste.

**TRES RAZONES…SEÑORA PATAKI**

**Por Sonylee**

El sonido de la música tonta de la rueda de la fortuna llenaba la sala. Ella realmente preferiría estar charlando o tal vez viendo un programa cultural que nutriera su cerebro de por si algo afectado por tantos años al lado de aquel hombre insensible que lo único que le importaba era el dinero y la comida.

-Miriam ¿Qué pasa con mis frituras?-vociferó.

Miriam suspiró. No podía mentir a nadie diciendo que Bob Pataki no era así, desde que lo había conocido en la preparatoria era el mismo hombre rudo y siendo sincera, eso le había gustado de él…ella era como la mayoría de las chicas buenas…prefería a los chicos malos.

-¡las frituras!-gritó nuevamente

Miriam se puso de pie con resignación y le pasó el tazón de frituras. Bob tardó unos minutos en tomarlo ensimismado en su mundo de azar pero luego lo tomó, la miró a los ojos y sonrió…aquella gran sonrisa fue otra de sus razones para amarlo.

-gracias-le dijo y otra vez volvió a su mundo.

Miriam sonrió débilmente y tomó asiento en el sillón contiguo. Ciertos inusuales accesos de ternura y amabilidad fueron otra razón. Y lo seguían siendo.

Así lo había conocido y lo había aceptado, era bastante tarde para cambiarlo… y tampoco quería cambiarlo. Fueran cuales fueran sus razones.

**Notas de Sony:** Hola de nuevo…que opinan? Esta es mi romántica opinión, como siempre yo viendo lo mejor de las cosas….pensé que ya era hora de tocar una relación adulta.


End file.
